the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Fred Marchbanks
Fred Marchbanks (17 Apr 1918 - 2 Jan 1979) was a pureblood wizard, the son of Hugh Marchbanks and his wife Dolly Marchbanks née Abbott. He had a younger sister, Darcy. He worked as an Obliviator for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. He married Ida Vane, a pureblood witch, and they had a single daughter together, Winnifred, who married the Honourable Ignatius Greengrass, a member of the Wizengamot. Biography Early life Fred was born in Witheridge, Devon. Witheridge is a village and civil parish in the North Devon district of Devon, England. Its name may be derived from the Old English for "Weather Ridge", which would fit with the village's somewhat exposed situation. Situated almost equidistant from Dartmoor and Exmoor, the village has earned the nickname the Gateway to the Two Moors Way. Fred was a member of an old wizarding family by the name of Marchbanks. Though not considered a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, the Marchbanks can trace their wizarding ancestry to the late 1810s, although some muggle blood has been mixed in since then. They have been usually light-leaning. Fred had a younger sister, Darcy, who was about four years younger. His parents, Hugh and Dolly, enjoyed a modest lifestyle. Hogwarts years (1929-1937) Fred received his Hogwarts letter in June 1929. He purchased a wand of unknown length, wood, and core at Ollivander's before his first year. On 1 September 1929, he was Sorted into Hufflepuff. He graduated with a modest seven N.E.W.T.s, preferring instead to focus on Quidditch, a career which he pursued for a year before deciding that he was not good enough for a national league team. He then became an Obliviator because his highest N.E.W.T. was an Exceeds Expectations in Charms. Later life (1937-1979) Fred married a witch called Ida Vane in 1951, and they had a single child together, Winnifred, on 1 August, 1952. Fred worked as an Obliviator in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes at the Ministry of Magic. His younger sister, Darcy, had become a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts Bank and married a man called Otto Cattermole. He had a nephew, Reginald. His sister Darcy was tragically trapped and killed in an Egyptian tomb when she failed to dismantle the last of a thousand year old ward stone. Fred mourned her and continued to miss her very much. Death (2 January, 1979) Fred became a casualty of the First Wizarding War. Following an attack by Voldemort and his Death Eaters on a London block, Fred arrived to Obliviate the muggles. He was caught in the crossfire in the spells of two wizards still fighting on 2 January, 1979. His death can only be described as a freak accident, as he apparated right into the spell that killed him. He was 60 years old. Etymology Frederick is a masculine given name meaning "peaceful ruler". It is the English form of the German name Friedrich. Its meaning is derived from the Germanic word elements frid, or peace, and ric, meaning "ruler" or "power".Category:Characters Category:Marchbanks family Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Individuals Sorted in 1929 Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:First Wizarding War deaths Category:English individuals Category:Adults Category:1910s births Category:1970s deaths Category:Aries Category:Pure-bloods Category:Married individuals Category:20th century individuals Category:Individuals from Devonshire Category:House of Gamp descendants Category:House of Abbott descendants Category:Death by freak accident Category:Obliviators Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin